Second Chances
by mandii111
Summary: Anna Edwards is new to Degrassi. What happens when she starts to like Adam... while he's dating Fiona? Who will he choose? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances 

Chapter 1:

Clare put her arm around her cousin.

"You'll love Degrassi." she smiled.

"Really? Don't you like, hate it here?" Anna asked.

"Well, it's alright." Clare shrugged. Anna laughed and followed her cousin into the school.

"So you can sit with me, Eli, and Adam today at lunch, okay?"

"You mean you're not totally embarrassed to be seen with a freshman?" Anna asked, pointing to her yellow polo.

"Totally no, slightly…" Clare trailed off. Anna hit her playfully.

"You know I love you A." they laughed. They walked to Clare's locker, and Clare smiled once she saw Eli next to it.

"Who's Dr. Doom?" Anna asked, pointing to him.

"That's Eli, my boyfriend." Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Clare rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Hey Edwards." Eli flashed a smile.

"Hey Eli. This is my cousin, Anna." she pointed to her.

"Ah, the new freshman." he put an emphasis of the word _freshman_.

"Yup." Anna answered, feeling awkward.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can open my locker, later Clare, Eli." Clare and Eli waved as she turned the corner. She roamed the halls, looking at the numbers, getting frustrated when she couldn't find hers.

"Finally." she whispered after ten minutes of looking for her locker. She cleared the dial, and started putting in the combination.

"20, 13, 34… What the fuck?" she tried the combination three more times, and it still wouldn't open.

"Really?" she shouted, and kicked it as hard as she could.

"Need help?" Anna jumped and turned to where the voice came from.

"Ugh, yeah. My locker is just being a jackass." she chuckled, and so did he.

"Well, let's see what I can do." he flashed a smile and Anna was weak. She shakily handed him the piece of paper with the combo, and stepped aside. He whispered the numbers to himself and pulled the latch up, swinging the door open. He turned back to Anna and smiled.

"How did you-"

"Practice." he chuckled.

"Well, thank you…" she trailed off.

"Adam." he said, handing her the paper back.

"Well, thanks Adam, you're my hero." she giggled, sticking her hand out to take the piece of paper.

"No problem…"

"Anna."

"Well, it's what I'm here for Anna." he winked and she smiled. She turned to her locker and looked inside.

"Damn! This is the smallest piece of shit I've ever seen! How the hell am I supposed to fit anything in here?"

"You got a mouth I see." Adam laughed.

"Yeah, and I know how to use it… Oh! That sounded wrong…" Anna bit her lip and Adam blushed slightly, laughing.

"I'll see you around…?"

"Yup." he nodded and continued down the hall. Anna was going to like it at Degrassi, she could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Anna walked out of fourth period and smiled and once she saw Clare waiting by the door.

"It's fourth period and I already have a stalker?" she laughed walking over to her cousin.

"You showed me your schedule last night." Clare laughed, interlocking their arms. They started to walk to the front doors.

"So, how is your first day so far?" Clare's voice chimed.

"So So. I did meet this really cute guy; he helped me open my locker." Anna smiled.

"Great! What's his name?" Clare asked, walking outside and to the lunch table.

"His name was-" Anna looked up.

"Adam!" Adam's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Anna!" he smiled, and she did too.

"Adam here helped me with my locker today." she turned to Clare and explained.

"Yeah, he locker was being a 'jackass' and I was her 'hero'." Adam added.

"Language!" Clare called as she sat down next to Eli. Anna rolled her eyes and took the empty spot next to Adam.

"Hey, those words came out of her mouth." Adam pointed to Anna.

"Oh, so you're the snitching type." Anna laughed, and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Such language from such a small girl." Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You do have a short stature sweetheart." Adam replied. Anna nudged him and laughed it off. She was short, in fact shorter than all the others her age. It was a sensitive topic for her, and she thought if she were to use foul language, it would make up for it. Adam looked down at her and laughed. She was pretty cute; long brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was short, but he found that an adorable quality. He was a whole head taller than her, and he found that funny.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Adam asked, changing the subject.

"Anna is my cousin." Clare answered.

"So, are you a Jesus freak like Clare here?" Eli blurted, and Clare hit his arm.

"No, the exact opposite actually, I'm an Atheist." Eli's eyes widened and Adam almost chocked on his sandwich.

"What?" Anna shouted.

"Join the club." Eli mumbled, and winked at her.

"You're an Atheist?" Adam looked shocked.

"Cross my heart." she said to Adam "But I can't tell my parents, they'll kill me." Anna put her head in her hands.

"My parents too." Clare added.

"I'm so screwed at family dinner." **(this takes place before Clare's parents are getting divorced.) **Anna shook her head.

"Adam!" someone called and the four of them turned to see who it was. Fiona waved, signaling Adam to join her. Clare rolled her eyes and Eli groaned.

"Come on guys, she's not that bad." he chuckled.

"Who is that?" Anna asked, turning her whole body to Adam.

"My girlfriend." he smiled and nodded Fiona's way.

"You have a girlfriend?" Anna blurted, biting her lip after she finished.

"Ugh, yeah…"

"Oh, well ugh, t-that's nice." she replied and turned her body back to the table, saying curses under her breath.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later." Adam stood up, threw his lunch in the trash, and joined Fiona by the stairs.

"Someone's got a crush!" Clare sang and Anna turned bright red.

"Shut up! I do not." she stood up and put her lunch in the trash too, glancing over at Adam, rolling her eyes when she saw that him and Fiona were kissing. The bell rang and Anna gathered her stuff quickly, running to the door.

"I'll meet you by your locker after school!" Clare called.

"Sure!" Anna replied over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really excited about this story, as you can see since I'm updating a lot… enjoy :]**

Chapter 3:

"_What the hell are they talking about? There is no room 201!" _Anna thought as she roamed the halls looking for her art room. The bell rang and she cursed under her breath. She sighed with relief when she finally found the classroom.

"Anna Edwards." the teacher called and Adam smirked.

"Here!" she shouted from the doorway and all the students turned around and stared.

"You're late." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware of that." the class erupted with laughter.

"Just take a seat Miss. Edwards." the teacher sighed and turned to sit down at her desk to continue taking attendance. Anna bit her lip and choose a seat next to Adam. As she walked to her seat, she realized she was the only yellow polo… the only freshman. She plopped down in her chair with a loud sigh that caught Adam's attention.

"Are you in the wrong room?" Adam asked, noticing she was the only freshman too.

"Obviously not, she did call my name, didn't she?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"So, you're good at art…?"

"Hmm, I guess." Anna shrugged.

"You must be, you're the only freshman here."

"We all have our talents don't we? Clare has writing, I have art… You get the picture." Adam shrugged, agreeing.

"So, what are you doing in this class? Am I looking at the next Picasso?" Anna giggled.

"Hardly. I just enjoy this class… You get the picture." he mimicked and Anna laughed.

"Alright class. Today we will be starting sculptures." Anna smiled wide "You can sculpt whatever you want, I don't care. Just make sure it's good." the class chuckled and the teacher handed out the clay.

"So what will the brilliant Anna Edwards be sculpting today?" Adam asked, as though he was interviewing her.

"None of your damn business." Anna ended with a laugh.

"Feisty." Adam replied and looked at his clay, hoping an idea would come any minute. Anna, on the other hand, was already picking at her clay, molding it into something Adam couldn't quite make out yet. He watched her though, with intriguing eyes.

"Get to work Torres." she said, concentrating on her own piece. Adam rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Alright class, time is up." the teacher called and Anna looked at her piece with a smile, while Adam looked disgusted at his. He had been playing with the clay, leaving finger prints and holes where he stuck some of the sculpting tools. Anna had sculpted a fairy sitting on a rock. He detail was superb, far advanced for a freshman. She looked over at Adam and laughed.

"I see what you were getting at." she replied sarcastically, getting up to take a better look at Adam's 'art'.

"You do?" he asked, not hinting at her sarcasm.

"Yes I do Mr. Torres. It's quite the work of Henry Moore." she giggled, lifting the oddly shaped object.

"Who?" Anna shook her head.

"Doesn't matter." she tossed him his 'art' and he gasped.

"Don't treat Bob like that!"

"Bob?" she chuckled and sat back in her seat. The students filled in at the teacher's desk to hand in their work, Adam and Anna were the last two.

"Adam Torres." he gulped and handed her his work. She looked at it confused, and then looked up at him.

"Half credit for participation." he smiled and went to the door, waiting for Anna.

"Anna Edwards." she skipped up to the desk and placed her art lightly on it.

"Very nice Miss. Edwards. Your teachers were right about you." Anna smiled.

"Get to class on time tomorrow… And no back talk." Anna nodded.

"Yes Miss." She curtsied. The teacher laughed and Anna met up with Adam by the door.

"So I was thinking, we should hang out some time." Adam said, starting to walk. Anna walked along beside him.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Put in your cell." he said handing her his phone. She did and handed it back to him.

"I'll text you later." he winked and she bit her lip, trying not to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Buz! Buz! _Anna's phone rang at 10:30 in the morning.

"Who the fuck…" she groaned and checked it.

Unknown: The Dot, 11:30?  
-Adam

She smiled and replied,

You: Sure, meet you there : )

Anna put her phone on her night stand and got ready to meet Adam.

"Hey Clare!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow that yellow shirt? You know, the one with the-"

"Riffles? Here." Clare replied and threw the shirt at her.

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?" Clare asked as she walked inside, and sat down on the bed.

"Sure, you can come in." Anna mumbled, changing into the shirt.

"Answer my question."

"You know, this would look good with my brown belt…" Anna replied, encoring Clare.

"Anna…"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Clare repeated.

"Oh! Just to the Dot with Adam."

"Like a date?" Clare asked puzzled.

"No silly! He has a girlfriend." Anna said, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"You know what I mean Anna." Clare said in monotone. Anna shrugged.

"I don't know… maybe, but it doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend." she sighed slightly.

"Well, you never know…" Clare replied.

"Don't say shit like that Clare, you and I both know he's head over heels for that Felicia girl."

"Fiona." Clare corrected. Anna turned her head slightly to face her.

"Same difference." Clare rolled her eyes and laughed, getting up to leave.

"By the way, that would look cute with your brown belt." she smiled slightly and left the room.

Anna walked slowly up to the Dot. She reached for the door, and saw Adam through the glass window. She opened the door and the bell rang. Adam looked up and smiled, waving her over. Anna smiled too, and walked over to the table.

"Hey, glad you could come." he smiled, getting up to hug her. She hugged him back, and smiled wide.

"It's no problem." Anna took a seat.

"So, you want anything? It's on me." Adam smiled.

"Umm, a hot chocolate please?" she smiled shyly. Adam nodded, ordered their drinks, and sat back down.

"Ugh, sorry for texting you out of the blue, it's just, Fiona canceled plans and I was bored so…"

"So you texted me because Fiona canceled plans, and you were bored… nice to know." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh damn, that came out wrong…" Adam bit his lip.

"You want to clear it up?"

"I really wanted to spend time with you." He tried again, and flashed his famous smile that made Anna weak.

"You're forgiven." What could she say, that smile.

"Good." she sipped her hot chocolate and Adam cleared his throat.

"Let's get out of here." he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see a movie or something." Anna laughed.

"Sure. Oh! The new Friday the 13th is out!" she smiled.

"A girl who like gore? Awesome!" Adam smiled wide.

"Are you kidding? I love that shit!" she laughed and stood up. Adam laughed too, and resisted the urge to take her hand. They walked to the theater and bought the tickets.

"I'm so excited! Is that sad…?" she bit her lip.

"No, not at all, I'm excited too." he put his arm around her, and she turned away to blush in private. Once they got the popcorn and the candy, they choose seats in the back.

"Just to let you know, I find this gory stuff hilarious." Anna laughed, sitting down.

"Me too. You should see me and Eli." Adam laughed, remembering past guys nights. Anna opened her box of candy and stared at the blank screen. The movie finally started, filling in the awkward silences between them. At one point, Adam put his arm around Anna's chair, and she bit her lip hard, being thankful the room was dark so she could blush. Between their laughs and crude comments, they shared glances at ear other. One glance in particular was long, and Anna could feel Adam's eyes on her. She finally turned and smiled at him, sending goose bumps up and down Adam's spine. He couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed her. Anna kissed him back, placing her hand on his cheek, and he placed his hand on her waist. A loud scream made them jump and the released. Anna gasped, and mumbled,

"Holy crap."

"Ugh…" Adam replied and Anna got up.

"I have to go." she walked out of the theater and Adam followed her.

"Anna wait!" she turned around and he ran up to her.

"I-I'm sorry…" he bit his lip.

"Don't be Adam, I've wanted you to do that, ever since the first day I meet you." Anna blurted and Adam looked up at her, red faced.

"Y-You did?" Anna nodded.

"Oh." Adam nodded. "Look Anna, you're a great girl and all-"

"But you don't like me like that."

"And Fiona…" Anna's heart sank at the sound of her name.

"I-I understand."

"I really am sorry." Adam sighed.

"No, don't be. I should go…" Anna waved weakly at Adam, and he did the same to her. She walked through the clear glass doors and walked home, crying harder then she had ever cried before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Adam sat at the lunch table, picking at his food. Clare and Anna hadn't shown up yet, and Adam was secretly thankful.

"What's up with you?" Eli asked, stuffing him face.

"Mind not talking when your mouth is full?"

"Sorry Gracie."

"Not funny dude…" Adam sighed.

"Sorry." Eli made a face, finishing his food.

"Hey, if I tell you something, promise not to tell?" Adam asked.

"I can't promise, but I'll try." he answered.

"You know how Anna and I hung out on Saturday?"

"Yeah, you cancelled plans with me for her." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Right, so we went to the Dot, and then to a movie and I ugh, kind of kissed her."

"Wait you kind of kissed her or you did kiss her."

"I did kiss her…"

"Nice man!" Eli punched his shoulder, and Adam rubbed it.

"What do you mean 'nice man', I cheated on Fiona!" Adam answered.

"Oh please, Clare and I had a beat going on how long you guys would last. Looks like I just won fifteen bucks!" he raised his hand for a high five, but Adam didn't.

"Real nice Eli, real nice." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Come on Adam, you and Anna are perfect for each other, way better then you and-"

"Can we just drop it please? And I can't date Anna anyway; Clare said she's only visiting."

"Long distance relationships are romantic." Eli replied sarcastically.

"Long distance, as in I'm here, and she's in New York, like in The States… another country; it will never work."

"Well why don't we find out?" Eli smirked. "Hey Clare, Anna." Adam's heart raced when he heard Eli say Anna's name.

"Hey guys!" Clare greeted, Anna didn't say anything. They both sat down and Adam picked up his head slightly, looking at Anna. Her face was slightly red from blushing, and Adam found it kind of cute. He opened his mouth to say something and Anna's head turned to him, but he didn't say a word.

"What wrong with you guys?" Clare asked directly to Anna and Adam.

"Nothing." they muttered at the same time. Clare looked at them oddly and then turned back to Eli to finish their conversation.

"Anna…" Adam mumbled.

"Adam…"

"Can we talk for a minute, please?"

"What is there to talk about? I like you, you don't like me. I thought we covered this…"

"Well, we didn't." The bell rang and Anna got her stuff together to leave.

"Anna, come on." she just looked at him and gave him a silent shake of the head.

Anna was surprisingly on time for art today, though she had thought about skipping; the last thing she wanted to do was sit next to Adam.

"Good afternoon Miss. Edwards, nice to see you on time today." Anna nodded and walked into the classroom. She sighed with relief when she didn't see Adam… maybe he decided to skip? She then heard the fast patter of feet into the classroom and turned to see Adam, and her heart sank. Anna sat down in her chair with a huff, and Adam did the same after her. As the teacher explained the assignment for that day, Adam was thinking of way to make Anna talk to him. Sure their moment at the movies was awkward, but he still wanted to be friends with her. She was amazing! They liked the same movies, foods, TV shows; Anna was like a girl version of him… no pun intended. Anna was perfect for him, but Fiona, he liked Fiona. In his life he hadn't tossed the L word around a lot, but he knew he was closer to falling in love with Anna then he was with Fiona. Then he realized he didn't just want to be friends with Anna…

"Mr. Torres, are you paying attention?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Umm, ugh-"

"He was probably thinking of the painter he's going to write about for the essay due on Friday, right Adam?" Anna answered.

"Y-Yeah, that's right Mrs. Anderson." Adam smiled weakly. She rolled her eyes and sat down in her desk.

"You have twenty minutes to brainstorm, go."

"Hey, thanks for the save." Adam whispered to Anna.

"Whatever."

"Please Anna, just let me-"

"No." she said sternly and looked down at her notebook, thinking of what to write. Writing was never her thing, that was always Clare. Her best essay grade, 88. Maybe Clare could help her, if she could make so time for her in her busy schedule of Church, and playing tongue wars with Eli and-  
Adam swiftly passed her a note, and she opened it hesitantly. It was hard for her, playing like she hated him, but deep down, she would do anything to be with him. She read the words and smiled wide, even though they were not for her.

"D-Did you just write this?" Adam nodded.

"Fiona will love it." she gave it back to him, trying to concentrate on her essay.

"It's not for Fiona."

"_Your beauty blinds me all the time, and I swear you get more beautiful every day." _Anna quoted, and then looked up at him. "Who is it for?"

"You."

**I'll update soon I promise, review please xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy. Next chapter will be the last! read and review! xoxo**

Chapter 6:

Anna chucked the note back at Adam without a word, and turned to her blank notebook.

"A-Aren't you going to say something?" her head darted to look at him.

"Like what? You're dating someone, and writing me love letters Adam! You have to choose." she collected her books and left the room a minute before the bell rang. Adam hit his head on the table, and left the room once the bell rang.

"Dude, you've been quiet this whole time… say something." Eli said.

"I messed it up with Anna."

"I'm sure that's not true." Eli placed a hand on his shoulder, but Adam shrugged it off.

"That bad eh?" Adam nodded. Clare and Anna never showed up that day for lunch, due to Anna's pleads. When the bell rang to end lunch, Adam rushed to Anna's locker. He waited, and waited… but Anna never showed.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" Adam turned to see Fiona.

"Hey, and nothing." he shrugged. Fiona placed a kiss on his lips, and once they released, Adam saw a figure from the corner of his eyes. Anna stood, baffled and confused. She darted past them, before either Adam or Fiona could get a word out. Adam silently cursed himself and looked up at Fiona, who was a light shade of pink.

"_Don't forget about the masquerade dance tonight everyone. Bring a date, and a mask!" _Sav's voice bellowed through the speakers. That was it!

"Adam."

"Yes Fiona?" she cleared her throat.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Adam shook his head.

"Nope."

"The dance, Adam…"

"Can't go Fi, grounded remember?"

"Right, that's why you couldn't hang out on Saturday." Adam nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Fiona shrugged and went on her way. After she was out of sight, he gathered his things and went to class.

"Anna! You look amazing!" Clare squealed after she put the finishing touches on Anna's outfit for the dance.

"I still don't understand why you're making me go; it's a fucking- freaking waste of time." Anna corrected once she got Clare's death stare.

"I'm making you go because you need to get over Adam, and what better way to do that then at a masquerade dance?"

"What, so I can make out with someone I don't know?"

"Isn't that the point…?" Clare winked and Anna laughed. Anna turned to the mirror to look at herself. She felt beautiful, and she never felt beautiful. It kind of felt like she was looking at someone else in the mirror…

"Oh my gosh! It's seven-thirty already? We have to go!" Clare grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door and down the stairs. Anna groaned and let Clare pull her, not in the mood to fight. Eli's hearse was parked outside the house, Eli leaning against it.

"Wow, you guys look-"

"Stop drooling!" Anna laughed and hoped in the back of the hearse. Clare sat next to Eli in the front. Once he pulled up to Degrassi, Anna sighed loudly.

"Oh you'll be fine." Clare replied and stepped out of the car, Anna trailed along behind her. The three of the walked into the gym; Clare and Eli holding hands, Anna behind them, wanting to vomit. She looked around, and was surprised by how good it looked. There were paper masks on the walls, different color streamers hanging from the ceiling, it looked beautiful. A slow song started playing and Clare dragged Eli out to the dance floor. Anna wanted that so much with Adam. The way they looked at each other, the way they both complimented each other… she could only dream of finding that kind of love.

"Psst! Anna!" someone called and Anna jumped a bit.

"What? Who is that?"

"It's me, Adam."

"Adam? What are you doing here… and why aren't you with Fiona?" she pointed to Fiona across the dance floor, who was by the punch bowl.

"She annoys me…"

"Well that's nice."

"Anna, the only girl I want to be with is you. Why do you think I wrote that note for you?" Anna shook her head, walking into the hallway.

"Anna, please!" Adam called, taking his mask off and throwing it on the ground. She didn't respond, and continued walking.

"Please!" he took her arm and spun her around, kissing her lovingly. She kissed him back as her heart raced. They both heard a gasp and released, looking for who it came from.

"A-Adam…?" Fiona whispered and Adam's face lost all color.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I-I… Ugh…" Anna was at a loss for words. Had she really just done that?

"Would someone like to explain?" Fiona asked, crossing her arms.

"I will." Adam spoke up, taking Fiona's hand and pulling her around the corner. Anna stood alone for a minute, and then decided to go back to the dance. She walked into the gym and stood by the punch bowl, debating if she should actually try that crap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clare asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine… can't you see?" Anna played a fake smile and Clare rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not doing a very good job Clare-Bear."

"Ew! Don't call me that!" Anna burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it was way too intense." she continued laughing, and finally Clare joined in. They hugged and wiped their tears.

"Now really, what happened?"

"Aw come on, we were having such a good time! Why'd you have to ruin it?" Anna pouted. Clare gave her a look and she spilled.

"Fine. Adam kissed me, again, in the hallway. Fiona saw and now they're talking. It was a total misunderstanding."

"Again?"

"Never told you we kissed at the movies…?" Clare face palmed.

"I'm sorry Clare!"

"I thought we told… Hey why is Fiona crying?" Anna turned and saw that Fiona was in fact crying. She was trying to hide it, but she wasn't doing a very good job. Then Adam walked into the gym, looking guilty as ever. Anna put the pieces together and shook her head.

"No…No…"

"What?"

"No! What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Would you like to fill me in? I'm kind of lost right now."

"Open your eyes Clare! Adam dumped Fiona… f-for me." she stood there, guilty as ever. Once Adam and Anna's eyes met, she fled for the back door; Adam running after her.

"Hey, you need to stop running away." Adam said in a calm voice, touching her shoulder.

"Y-You dumped her… didn't you." she replied, her back to him.

"Um, yes…?"

"Don't answer it like a question Adam, yes or no." she turned to face him, and he sighed.

"Yes, I did."

"W-Why?"

"Because," he places a hand on her cheek "I like someone else." Anna blushed slightly, the cursed at herself under her breath. Adam chuckled and proceeded to kiss her lightly. Anna kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Score man!" someone shouted and they pulled apart.

"Fucking Eli…" Adam groaned and Anna laughed, she had never heard him curse before.

"So I take it you two are together…?" Anna looks over at Adam.

"Are we…?"

"Anna, would you like to be my girlfriend?" she laughed and kissed him again.

"Yes."

**Corny ending I know, hope you're not disappointed. Just to let you guys know I am a Fadam supporter… just not in this story. Tell me what you think, and if I should write a sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing xoxo**


	8. Sequel!

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, if you followed my fanfic, I'm sure you realized I haven't been writing in a while. I've started a new story, and am trying to get back in the swing of writing fanfics again. As I was reviewing this story, I saw that a lot of people were asking for a sequel. So, I've decided to try my best to write one, since I have to come up with a plot and all that, but I hope you guys are excited and enjoy it. Thanks! Xoxo **


End file.
